farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ackermann/Archive 1
Mutated Vowels You put this on Message Sign's page...but I have no idea what that means. Mind explain to me? :) Thanks! Usakoi 19:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, combining this with the fact that Ackermann is German I guess he's talking about ä, ö, and ü which are used a lot in the German language :) Gakhaas 00:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) That's correct. I wasn't sure whether "mutated vowels" is bettern known than "umlauts" as a term. Oh, and I'm not a "he"...Ackermann 09:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) AH! I get it. Thanks! :) Usakoi 13:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Es tut mir leid. It won't happen again that I make an error in your gender, Miss Ackermann :) Gakhaas 16:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, I appreciate all of your work with the images. If you would like to be able to move them to their proper places yourself, please request patroller rights. I would nominate you and just grant the rights, like I usually do, but I noticed that I have done that with all but one request... So it might be better if you did that ;). Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : That's a very generous offer that I would really like to accept, but embarassingly, I don't know how to use this template that is given at the top (the RfR thing). Ackermann 15:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, just use Ajraddatz Talk 15:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Ajraddatz Talk 19:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Exlusive seeds Hi i changed that page so that seeds would have a capital S, but you have changed it back to the origenal one, i thought it should of been capital? - Rule 1 : Oh, sorry, I was busy with the table for such a long time, that I didn't realize that the name of the article had changed. PLease feel free to change it back to capital S. Ackermann 19:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks it was my bad i should of left the link behind! - Rule 1 19:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bugs Collection I'm working on consolidating the information as it as duplicated on two different pages. :P It will come back, I promise! Usakoi 15:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:MyHome Ugh, I hate that thing. I just use the recent changes myself. As for the images, there is no way to change it. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 15:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You'd better ask one of the other admins about that, because I'm not too sure :( Ajraddatz Talk 16:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Locked Mystery Box Thank you for starting this. I moved it to, Locked Mystery Box and fleshed it out a bit. :) Usakoi 23:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Gift Hey, I was pretty sure that the Grey Tabby has been in the Mystery Gift ever since the Mystery Gift has been released. I saw on the Mystery Gift page that someone put there "since March 6th" and changed it to "ongoing", since it has already been available all the time (I received more than 10 in the past months from Mystery Gifts). Then you changed it again to "ongoing since March 6th". Has it been removed and re-added at some point maybe? Re:Comment Warning Template Hey, thanks for your interest in counter-vandalism. I did make a comment warning template, which can be found here. You can use . Thanks, and happy editing. Ajraddatz Talk 14:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, feel free to report any comment vandalism to me. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey Ackermann, would you be alright with it if I nominate you for adminship? Actually, if yes, please request it yourself. I am making too many nominations here :P. Most of the other admins are only semi-active, and I think that we could use another one. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Comment Warning Hello, I really appreciate all of your work with warning comment vandals about making bad comments. You might want to be a little bit more lenient in that regard, but that is not a requirement. I guess I should start some sort of policy about this... Ajraddatz Talk 14:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Enjoy :D Ajraddatz Talk 13:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats, your RfA passed with a score of +4. You are now an administrator :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Cool, thanks. I thought that I need 5...Ackermann 22:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Or a week open. I say meh :P Ajraddatz Talk 22:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratz from me as well! :D Valnar275 11:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Winter Diorama Hey, da du jetzt Admin bist, könntest du mal einen Doppelartikel löschen, der mich schon seit Monaten nervt, lol. Der Artikel Winter Diorama ist eine Kopie vom Artikel Mini Train Set. Leider kann Ich ihn nicht selbst löschen... :( Danke, Valnar275 11:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Messy? do you have to destroy all things i add?? ArcticHuskey and now you have stole my pic aswell taken om MY CAMPER RV from MY farm! ArcticHuskey never mind, now the picture is changed so its not the same any more. so futhermore i will drop this ;P and yes it got real messy ^^ Re:Co-Op On the images, it is spelled Co-Op, which is why I changed it. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 13:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crop Mastery Trivia Sorry to offend - I have been getting these "facts" from the FarmVille Crop Mastery notices that get posted on FaceBook : "Farmer just completed level X of Y mastery in FarmVille! Farmer has harvested N Y in order to achieve their mastery, and wants to share their success with you! Farm Trivia: ...". They come directly from the FarmVille game, they seemed cute, and fit well into the empty space between "Mastery" and "Growth Phases", at least on my Browsers. I will desist. LazyBA 18:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Publishing I would like to send something to share with my grand daughter. The options include everyone, friends, etc. It also has a place to type in her name. But that screen covers up the screen where you click on publish, what am I doing wrong? 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Clydesdale Hey, es sieht so aus als hätte gerade jemand den Clydesdale Artikel zerstört, also bei mir ist zumindest der ganze Text verschwunden und der rest steht teilweise im Quelltext da. Kannst du irgendwie die vorherige Version wiederherstellen? Danke! Valnar275 05:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Animal Decorations Hi, sieht so aus als hätte irgendjemand die Animal Decorations aus der Animal Nav Vorlage gelöscht... Kann man das irgendwie wiederherstellen? Valnar275 17:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ich schau mal, aber ich fände es nicht ganz sinnlos. ;-) Ackermann 17:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:AnimalNav Have you spoken to him about it? If I were you, I would leave a message on his talk page about it, revert the changes then start a discussion. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll be fine. Be nice though :P Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::To discuss the decision, go to Template talk:AnimalNav. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Far East Event To be honest, I don't know much about Rickshaws. :P I just put Far East as that is the name of the event. Change it if you want. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Look here and go down to Country Overview. It seems that they are used in many places. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 16:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Peantus Mastery Sign Hey! Ich hab mich gefragt, ob man irgendwie Bilder umbennen kann. Es existiert bereits ein Peanuts Mastery Sign Bild, allerdings hat das nen Namen, mit dem es nicht in der Seed Template im Peanuts Artikel angezeigt werden kann. Ich hab schon die Seite mit der file-history durchsucht, ob man das was machen kann, allerdings nichts gefunden. Kannst du das evtl. als Admin machen oder muss das Bild neu hochgeladen werden? Valnar275 10:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Deletion As you're an admin, don't worry about adding speedy deletion templates to pages. If a page needs to be deleted (such as Mystery Bag)l just delete it yourself. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 13:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine for normal deletion, but speedy deletion is for obvious deletion candidates that don't need consensus. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Warning templates First of all, thanks for warning teh vandals :P. Second, with the CommentWarn template, you can actually just use . It does the same thing, and saves you time :) Ajraddatz Talk 18:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New giftable decoration Hi! I really appreciate the work that has been done with this page, it's very useful to us who plays FarmVille! Thanks! There has been added a new giftable only decoration, called Hanging Flowers: http://static.farmville.com/v23014/assets/decorations/deco_hangingflowers_icon.png I'm not to much into this Wiki thing, and I'm afraid to do anything wrong when it comes to categories and such, so instead I leave you this message so you can create the page. Hope that's OK! ErikE 10:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ErikE Yeah, I noticed that after I posted the message on your page. It wasn't there when I searched for it a few minutes earlier. :-) ErikE 10:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Hi. Maybe you have idea where we can use this image File:Duck001.png. It looks really good :) Dexter338 12:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Where are you :( Hey Ackermann, busy in life, or am I really stinky? Ajraddatz Talk 13:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :You must come back, or else I'll be sad. :( Ajraddatz Talk 18:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be sad too. Theboy1001 Talk 18:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ooh, I see. I thought that I was really smelly for a second there ;). Is Berlin really nice? I've been to Munich, but haven't gotten up north yet in Germany. Ajraddatz Talk 18:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) New crops I've been coming to the Seed article after each new crop and most times the crop is not there. Wasabi is the last one this happened on. Ech time I found the crop article existed but in the seed template was the entry Coins = xxx instead of Cost = xxx. I found this edit where you added navigation categories and this is where the cost= went to coin=. Was this intentional or is it the way the enhanced editor shows the entry tabs for the template as COINS and CASH? I look at the .dpl articles and they say which should make it not matter (if I understand the syntax) but it does. If we use Coins= the crop won;t show up in the seed table. Maybe you can diagnose the problem for I failed. 10:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC)